


Off Script

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of one of Kensi's first assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Script

This was not in the script.

Nate was very clear with himself on this point. OK, he’d noticed that their brand new Special Agent, Kensi Blye, was a good looking woman. A knockout, in point of fact, someone who had all the agents taking second and third looks. 

He knew, however, that she was a woman who was focussed on her career. Not only that, but she had some rocky romantic history behind her and a host of daddy issues that she needed to work on – he always stopped himself there; just because he was the operational psychologist didn’t mean that he had to use her past as an excuse not to think of her romantically. 

He didn’t need that excuse. After all, Lara Macy and Hetty Lange could individually kill him with one fingernail should he ever step over the line; he shuddered to think about what would happen were they ever to team up against him. 

He was the team’s operational psychologist; even thinking about asking Kensi out on a date was a violation of about a dozen professional ethics and rules, and Nate always played by the rules.

Until her first undercover assignment, when she walked into his office in a red cocktail dress that he swore they must have stitched her into, wearing heels so high he swore she’d need oxygen before the night was over, hair perfectly coiffed, makeup accentuating all her best features.  
“Wow” had been his unconsidered response, and the smile he’d gotten in return was the best feature of all. 

His considered reply came later that night, when the assignment had ended and she was back at Ops. Mace had ordered her to talk to Nate as soon as she could, but Nate had imagined she’d meant the next day. 

Not that night. 

Not with that outfit still on, but her hair down, mussed, making her look more amazing then ever. 

His mouth had gone dry the second she walked in the door, and when she strode over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him like the world was ending, Nate didn’t care about what he was and wasn’t supposed to do. 

He just kissed her back.


End file.
